<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蝙中心】蝙蝠侠有妈妈粉吗？ by FalseLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336812">【蝙中心】蝙蝠侠有妈妈粉吗？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover'>FalseLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>甜文合集 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>早期聊天出来的脑洞。论坛体，蝙团宠，主超蝙微all向，OOC以及某种程度上打破次元壁orz（第一次搞论坛体，选手很菜.jpg</p><p>2020.6.24首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All蝙, Batfamily Members &amp; Bruce Wayne, JL蝙, Justice League &amp; Bruce Wayne, all Batman, 反派/蝙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>甜文合集 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蝙中心】蝙蝠侠有妈妈粉吗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【求助帖】请问蝙蝠侠有妈妈粉吗？</p><p>1#楼主 上数一代，禁止吸烟<br/>
如题。最近发现大家都在粉爱豆，打钱互动鼓励式教育。楼主平时比较内向，就只会潜水窥窥屏之类的。上回和@灵魂与我同在 聊天，突然发现蝙蝠侠的粉丝和其他人的好不一样啊。</p><p>2# 永远的焦点<br/>
蝙蝠侠有粉丝？</p><p>3# 等待飞升<br/>
楼上公然发表歧视言论，举报了。</p><p>4# 家里有皇位要继承<br/>
死秃子你敢说我父亲的坏话？拔剑！我要削掉你的毛囊！</p><p>5# 是前男友不是闺蜜<br/>
小D……虽然但是，你好歹重视一下秘密身份的传统啊……</p><p>6# 是真的子弹<br/>
呵，蠢货格雷森</p><p>7# 莫得感情的工具人<br/>
正楼正楼。<br/>
to1# 我觉得没有，谁敢给大魔王当妈啊</p><p>8# 中心城最靓的崽<br/>
回楼上，有点夸张了吧，我觉得蝙蝠侠很温柔啊<br/>
不过to 1# 大概没有，我觉得他的……儿子粉（？）应该很多，似乎很多人叫他爸爸orz</p><p>9# 莫得感情的工具人<br/>
回楼上，不夸张，他每次见面都会催我和比利的作业——不过未上市最新款Xbox机真的棒，感谢金主爸爸！</p><p>10# 豆豆-被抓之前不改名<br/>
应该没有，大家还都挺惜命的<br/>
话说我之前给他出了一个保龄球的谜语，他没猜出来，似乎受打击挺大的，有谁见到帮我安慰两句呗@蝙蝠侠粉丝团团长@断背专利权所有人@男人哭吧哭吧不是罪@虚假的黑道老大@点击就看限量版蝙蝠衣@绳艺技巧考级中@听说蝙蝠侠的新腰带有猫型标志@恶魔之首</p><p>11# 猫型腰带最棒<br/>
保龄球……怪不得我刚偷了腰带他都没发现，@豆豆-没抓之前不改名 尼格马你死定了！</p><p>12# 蝙蝠侠粉丝团团长<br/>
笑气不限量随时供应，逗小蝙蝠开心的事当然要交给我啦～<br/>
@豆豆-被抓之前不改名 不过你死定了！</p><p>13# 断背专利权所有人<br/>
你还能打击得了蝙蝠侠？@豆豆-被抓之前不改名 敢造谣你就死定了！</p><p>14# 男人哭吧哭吧不是罪<br/>
@豆豆-被抓之前不改名 混蛋尼格马，你这是侵权，只有我能让蝙蝠侠恐惧！</p><p>15# 绳艺技巧考级中<br/>
呵tui！一群蝙蝠侠毒唯！</p><p>16# 虚假的黑道老大<br/>
kao！@豆豆-被抓之前不改名 劳资要是挨打了就跟你没完！</p><p>17# 豆豆-被抓之前不改名<br/>
拜托，我以为我的网名已经很有诚意了，我真不是故意的！</p><p>18# 点击就看限量版蝙蝠衣<br/>
如果他能把我老婆还回来，我可以考虑一下</p><p>19# 蝙蝠侠粉丝团团长<br/>
@点击就看限量版蝙蝠衣 他居然给你单独定制了蝙蝠衣？！我们需要谈谈。（此时一个伤心的小丑正在越狱的路上.jpg）</p><p>20#楼主 上数一代，禁止吸烟<br/>
！！快来人@所有人</p><p>21# 等待飞升<br/>
莫慌，我接入阿卡姆监控了。</p><p>22# 恶魔之首<br/>
to 10# 如果见到的话，会的<br/>
to 1# 爸爸粉算吗</p><p>23#楼主 上数一代，禁止吸烟<br/>
爸爸粉2333，@生活不易</p><p>24# 生活不易<br/>
我不是爸爸，他才是，我们一个单位上下都靠他的税吃饭呢<br/>
PS闺女你是不是忘了这论坛谁建的？</p><p>25#楼主 上数一代，禁止吸烟<br/>
……@等待飞升@是前男友不是闺蜜 救命！</p><p>26# 等待飞升<br/>
放心，一看到帖子的主题我就替你加密了</p><p>27# 是前男友不是闺蜜<br/>
放心，布鲁斯这个时间不会起床的</p><p>28# 灵魂与我同在<br/>
@上数一代，禁止吸烟 你就死心吧，早跟你说了他只有痴汉粉和叫爸爸的</p><p>29# 灵魂与我同在<br/>
哦，或许可以加一个想让他叫爸的特例，但那不一样！</p><p>30# 经典永不过时<br/>
@灵魂与我同在 还有男友粉！<br/>
而且 @唯爱与冰淇淋不可辜负 快来！</p><p>31# 唯爱与冰淇淋不可辜负<br/>
谁说没有妈粉？我一直致力于把他嫁出去<br/>
@经典永不过时 我恐怕你不是唯一的男友粉……</p><p>32# 经典永不过时<br/>
？！还有谁？！</p><p>33# 蝙蝠侠粉丝团团长<br/>
to 32# 真当我们哥谭没人了吗？</p><p>34# 经典永不过时<br/>
私生不算男友粉，下一个。</p><p>35# 蝙蝠侠粉丝团团长<br/>
(▼皿▼#) @永远的焦点 合作！</p><p>36# 永远的焦点<br/>
你以为我会在同一个坑里栽两次吗？</p><p>37# 莫得感情的工具人<br/>
正楼的手蠢蠢欲动.jpg</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>实话说，我对这个问题是真的好奇(/ω＼)<br/>应该能看出来谁是谁吧orz<br/>保龄球谜语是问什么在小巷里滚来滚去还浑身是洞。</p><p>楼主 上数一代，禁止吸烟——芭芭拉<br/>永远的焦点——卢瑟<br/>等待飞升——提姆<br/>家里有皇位要继承——达米安<br/>是前男友不是闺蜜——迪克<br/>是真的子弹——杰森<br/>莫得感情的工具人——维克多（钢骨）<br/>中心城最靓的崽——巴里<br/>豆豆-被抓之前不改名——爱德华<br/>猫型腰带最棒——瑟琳娜<br/>蝙蝠侠粉丝团团长——小丑<br/>断背专利权所有人——贝恩<br/>男人哭吧哭吧不是罪——克莱因<br/>绳艺技巧考级中——帕梅拉<br/>虚假的黑道老大——奥斯瓦尔德科<br/>点击就看限量版蝙蝠衣——维克多（急冻人）<br/>恶魔之首——雷肖古<br/>生活不易——戈登<br/>灵魂与我同在——山城辰（噬魂剑主）<br/>经典永不过时——克拉克<br/>唯爱与冰淇淋不可辜负——戴安娜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>